Chest Styles
Chest Styles are the visual representations of the various Chest Costume Pieces collected by the Player Character. Once a costume piece is equipped, the player will automatically and permanently have that piece's appearance added to their Style collection, allowing it to be used via the Style Window. Usually obtained via enemy drops and Treasure Chests, styles may also be collected via the Vault, Player Briefings, Investigations and Collections awards, bought from a Vendor or Kiosk, or obtained during special events and promotions. List Male= File:ChestAbraKadabra.png|Abra Kadabra (Style) File:ChestAceChemicalsHoodie.png|Ace Chemicals Hoodie File:ChestAdaptiveAndroid.png|Adaptive Android File:ChestAegisOfAzarath.png|Aegis of Azarath File:ChestAegisOfEternity.png|Aegis of Eternity File:ChestAerialDefender.png|Aerial Defender File:ChestAeronaut.png|Aeronaut File:ChestAlienTech.png|Alien Tech File:ChestAmazonian.png|Amazonian File:ChestAngelic.png|Angelic File:ChestAngledFlexsuit.png|Angled Flexsuit File:ChestAntifreeze.png|Antifreeze File:ChestArcane.png|Arcane File:ChestArchangel.png|Archangel File:ChestArcher.png|Archer File:ChestAstralAlloy.png|Astral Alloy File:ChestAtlanteanMonarch.png|Atlantean Monarch File:ChestAtlanteanWarsuit.png|Atlantean Warsuit File:ChestAvatarBombardier.png|Avatar Bombardier File:ChestAvatarInfiltrator.png|Avatar Infiltrator File:ChestBarbarian.png|Barbarian File:ChestBattleHarness.png|Battle Harness File:ChestBattleMage.png|Battle Mage File:ChestBatwomanT-Shirt.png|Batwoman T-Shirt File:ChestBiker.png|Biker File:ChestBiohazard.png|Biohazard File:ChestBiomech.png|Biomech File:ChestBizarroTankTop.png|Bizarro Tank Top File:ChestBlackAdamT-Shirt.jpg|Black Adam T-Shirt File:ChestBloodBat.png|Blood Bat File:ChestBlood-Cursed.png|Blood-Cursed File:ChestBoosterGoldT-Shirt.png|Booster Gold T-Shirt File:ChestBrainiacInvader.png|Brainiac Invader File:ChestBrokenHeartTee.png|Broken Heart Tee File:ChestBulwarkOfMadness.png|Bulwark of Madness File:ChestBusiness.png|Business File:ChestCCPDForensicsHoodie.png|CCPD Forensics Hoodie File:ChestCadmusT-Shirt.png|Cadmus T-Shirt File:ChestCandyCaneSweater.png|Candy Cane Sweater File:ChestCaptainMarvelT-Shirt.png|Captain Marvel T-Shirt File:ChestCeltic.png|Celtic File:ChestCheckmateInformant.png|Checkmate Informant File:ChestCheckmateOperative.png|Checkmate Operative File:ChestChevronSlimline.png|Chevron Slimline File:ChestClassicDuster.png|Classic Duster File:ChestClubs.png|Clubs File:ChestContemporaryTech.png|Contemporary Tech File:ChestCorrupted.png|Corrupted File:ChestCybernetic.png|Cybernetic File:ChestDaggerpointBodysuit.png|Daggerpoint Bodysuit File:ChestDaringVigilante.png|Daring Vigilante File:ChestDarkSpecterBatsuit.png|Dark Specter Batsuit File:ChestDeadmanHoodie.png|Deadman Hoodie File:ChestDeathstroke.png|Deathstroke (Style) File:ChestDemonic.png|Demonic File:ChestDemonicRunes.png|Demonic Runes File:ChestDepartmentOfCorrections.png|Department of Corrections File:ChestDetective.png|Detective File:ChestDiscipleOfParallax.png|Disciple of Parallax File:ChestDivine.png|Divine File:ChestDresden7.png|Dresden 7 File:ChestDruid.png|Druid File:ChestEgyptian.png|Egyptian File:ChestEgyptianSorcerer.png|Egyptian Sorcerer File:ChestElectric.png|Electric (Style) File:ChestElementalAndroid.png|Elemental Android File:ChestEngineer.png|Engineer File:ChestEscapedInmate.png|Escaped Inmate File:ChestEternal.png|Eternal File:ChestExalted.png|Exalted File:ChestFatesFaith.png|Fate's Faith File:ChestFerrisAircraftHoodie.png|Ferris Aircraft Hoodie File:ChestFirefighter.jpg|Firefighter File:ChestFisherman.png|Fisherman File:ChestFlames.png|Flames File:ChestFlashMuseumT-Shirt.png|Flash Museum T-Shirt File:ChestFlashT-Shirt.png|Flash T-Shirt File:ChestFlexsuit.png|Flexsuit File:ChestFormal.png|Formal File:ChestFour-LeafCloverHoodie.png|Four-Leaf Clover Hoodie File:ChestFourthWorld.png|Fourth World File:ChestFrozenFury.png|Frozen Fury File:ChestGadgeteer.png|Gadgeteer File:ChestGardner-style.png|Gardner-style File:ChestGreco-Roman.png|Greco-Roman File:ChestGreenLanternHoodie.png|Green Lantern Hoodie File:ChestGunslinger.png|Gunslinger File:ChestHIVEDefender.png|HIVE Defender File:ChestHackAttack.jpg|Hack Attack File:ChestHawaiian.png|Hawaiian File:ChestHawkmanHoodie.jpg|Hawkman Hoodie File:ChestHeartTee.png|Heart Tee File:ChestHeartOfTheLion.png|Heart of the Lion File:ChestHeartshard.png|Heartshard File:ChestHerasStrength.png|Hera's Strength File:ChestHighCollar.png|High Collar File:ChestHighVoltage.png|High Voltage File:ChestHijackedServitor.png|Hijacked Servitor File:ChestHolidayElf.png|Holiday Elf File:ChestHolidaySweater.png|Holiday Sweater File:ChestHouseOfElWarsuit.png|House of El Warsuit File:ChestIce.png|Ice File:ChestInsectoid.png|Insectoid File:ChestIrish.png|Irish File:ChestJahKir.png|Jah Kir File:ChestJester.png|Jester File:ChestJokerHoodie.jpg|Joker Hoodie File:ChestJokersPunchline.png|Joker's Punchline File:ChestJute.png|Jute File:ChestKabuki.png|Kabuki File:ChestKryptonian.png|Kryptonian File:ChestKryptonianCommander.png|Kryptonian Commander File:ChestKryptonianFlexsuit.png|Kryptonian Flexsuit File:ChestKryptonianMedico.png|Kryptonian Medico File:ChestKung-FuGi.png|Kung-Fu Gi File:ChestLeagueOfAssassins.png|League of Assassins File:ChestLethalZealot.png|Lethal Zealot File:ChestLexCorp.png|LexCorp (Style) File:ChestLexCorpSalvation.png|LexCorp Salvation File:ChestLexCorpT-Shirt.png|LexCorp T-Shirt File:ChestLoboHoodie.png|Lobo Hoodie File:ChestLogisticsOfficer.png|Logistics Officer File:ChestLuckyLeatherBomber.png|Lucky Leather Bomber File:ChestMSlimline.png|M Slimline File:ChestMSuit.png|M Suit (Male Only) File:ChestMalevolentKnight.png|Malevolent Knight File:ChestManta.png|Manta File:ChestMartianManhunterHoodie.png|Martian Manhunter Hoodie File:ChestMasterMercenary.png|Master Mercenary File:ChestMayan.png|Mayan File:ChestMedieval.png|Medieval File:ChestMercenarysMalice.png|Mercenary's Malice File:ChestMetalhead.png|Metalhead File:ChestMetallosMaw.png|Metallo's Maw File:ChestMilitaryTech.png|Military Tech File:ChestMissionaryOfHope.png|Missionary of Hope File:ChestMysticEnergy.png|Mystic Energy File:ChestNecromancer.png|Necromancer File:ChestNewGenesis.png|New Genesis File:ChestNobleWarrior.png|Noble Warrior File:ChestNorthPole.png|North Pole File:ChestNth-MetalBattlesuit.png|Nth-Metal Battlesuit File:ChestOolong.png|Oolong File:ChestPaneledBodysuit.png|Paneled Bodysuit File:ChestParamilitary.png|Paramilitary File:ChestPhantomZoneReaver.png|Phantom Zone Reaver File:ChestPlant.png|Plant File:ChestPrideful.png|Prideful File:ChestProtege.png|Protege File:ChestPsycho.png|Psycho File:ChestPunchline.png|Punchline File:ChestPyramidSlimline.png|Pyramid Slimline File:ChestRapture.png|Rapture File:ChestRaptorInfiltrator.png|Raptor Infiltrator File:ChestRaptorTech.png|Raptor Tech File:ChestRe-GiftedSweater.png|Re-Gifted Sweater File:ChestRemora.png|Remora File:ChestRetroTech.png|Retro Tech File:ChestReverse.png|Reverse File:ChestReverseSlimline.png|Reverse Slimline File:ChestRiddlerT-Shirt.png|Riddler T-Shirt File:ChestRunesOfTheAncients.png|Runes of the Ancients File:ChestRunesOfTheEast.png|Runes of the East File:ChestRunesOfTheNorsemen.png|Runes of the Norsemen File:ChestSTAREx.png|STAR Ex File:ChestSTARLabsHoodie.png|STAR Labs Hoodie File:ChestSTARLabsJacket.png|STAR Labs Jacket File:ChestSTEELsuitMK-1.png|STEELsuit MK-1 File:ChestSchoolyard.png|Schoolyard File:ChestScionOfIon.png|Scion of Ion File:ChestScuba.jpg|Scuba File:ChestSectorAgent.png|Sector Agent File:ChestSectorIncendiary.png|Sector Incendiary File:ChestSegmentedFlexsuit.png|Segmented Flexsuit File:ChestSeraph.png|Seraph File:ChestShaman.png|Shaman File:ChestSharpshooter.png|Sharpshooter File:ChestShieldedRobot.png|Shielded Robot File:ChestShort-SleeveSlimline.png|Short-Sleeve Slimline File:ChestShroudOfAnubis.png|Shroud of Anubis File:ChestSinestroHoodie.png|Sinestro Hoodie File:ChestSkeleton.png|Skeleton File:ChestSlimline.png|Slimline File:ChestSnake.png|Snake File:ChestSpecOps.png|Spec Ops File:ChestSpeed-ForceSpectrum.png|Speed-Force Spectrum File:ChestSpiritOfTheStag.png|Spirit of the Stag File:ChestSplitPersonality.png|Split Personality File:ChestStalwartDefender.png|Stalwart Defender File:ChestSteampunk.png|Steampunk File:ChestSteelworker.png|Steelworker File:ChestStrapScales.png|Strap Scales (Male Only) File:ChestStreakSlimline.png|Streak Slimline File:ChestStreet.png|Street File:ChestStrengthOfTheRam.png|Strength of the Ram File:ChestSunstoneBulwark.png|Sunstone Bulwark File:ChestSunstonesEdge.png|Sunstone's Edge File:ChestSuperboyHoodie.png|Superboy Hoodie File:ChestSupermanHoodie.jpg|Superman Hoodie File:ChestTSlimline.png|T Slimline File:ChestT-Shirt.png|T-Shirt File:ChestTalonLord.png|Talon Lord File:ChestTankTop.png|Tank Top File:ChestTechNinja.png|Tech Ninja File:ChestTheLastAurochs.png|The Last Aurochs File:ChestThornedFlexsuit.png|Thorned Flexsuit File:ChestTimeTraveler.png|Time Traveler File:ChestTracesInTime.png|Traces in Time File:ChestTrenchCoat.png|Trench Coat File:ChestTriangles.png|Triangles (Male Only) File:ChestTwo-FaceHoodie.png|Two-Face Hoodie File:ChestUrbanBusiness.png|Urban Business File:ChestUrbanSlick.png|Urban Slick File:ChestVSuit.png|V Suit (Male Only) File:ChestValentine.png|Valentine File:ChestVengeance.png|Vengeance File:ChestVengeanceOfHecate.png|Vengeance of Hecate File:ChestVestmentsOfRage.png|Vestments of Rage File:ChestViking.png|Viking File:ChestVirtuousKnight.png|Virtuous Knight File:ChestVoodoo.png|Voodoo File:ChestWarriorOfSpring.png|Warrior of Spring File:ChestWayneTechT-Shirt.png|WayneTech T-Shirt File:ChestWebbedFlexsuit.png|Webbed Flexsuit File:ChestWingedFury.png|Winged Fury File:ChestWizardly.png|Wizardly File:ChestZonewalker.png|Zonewalker File:ChestZoomT-Shirt.png|Zoom T-Shirt |-| Female= File:ChestAbraKadabraFemale.jpg|Abra Kadabra (Style) File:ChestAceChemicalsHoodieFemale.jpg|Ace Chemicals Hoodie Adaptive android.jpg|Adaptive Android File:ChestAerialDefenderFemale.jpg|Aerial Defender File:ChestAlienTechFemale.jpg|Alien Tech File:ChestAmazonianFemale.jpg|Amazonian File:ChestAngelicFemale.jpg|Angelic File:ChestAntifreezeFemale.jpg|Antifreeze File:ChestArcaneFemale.jpg|Arcane File:ChestArchangelFemale.jpg|Archangel File:ChestArcherFemale.jpg|Archer File:ChestAstralAlloyFemale.jpg|Astral Alloy File:ChestBarbarianFemale.jpg|Barbarian File:ChestBasicSuit.jpg|Basic Suit (Female Only) File:ChestBattleHarnessFemale.jpg|Battle Harness File:ChestBattleMageFemale.jpg|Battle Mage File:ChestBikerFemale.jpg|Biker File:ChestBiomechFemale.jpg|Biomech File:ChestBlackAdamT-ShirtFemale.jpg|Black Adam T-Shirt File:ChestBoosterGoldT-ShirtFemale.jpg|Booster Gold T-Shirt File:ChestBusinessFemale.jpg|Business File:ChestCCPDForensicsHoodieFemale.jpg|CCPD Forensics Hoodie File:ChestCadmusT-ShirtFemale.jpg|Cadmus T-Shirt File:ChestCaptainMarvelT-ShirtFemale.jpg|Captain Marvel T-Shirt File:ChestCelticFemale.jpg|Celtic File:ChestChevronSlimlineFemale.jpg|Chevron Slimline Classic Duster_fem.jpg|Classic Duster File:ChestContemporaryTechFemale.jpg|Contemporary Tech File:ChestDaggerpointBodysuitFemale.jpg|Daggerpoint Bodysuit File:ChestDarkSpecterBatsuitFemale.jpg|Dark Specter Batsuit File:ChestDeadmanHoodieFemale.jpg|Deadman Hoodie File:ChestDeathstrokeFemale.jpg|Deathstroke (Style) File:ChestDemonicFemale.jpg|Demonic File:ChestDetectiveFemale.jpg|Detective File:ChestDivineFemale.jpg|Divine File:ChestDresden7Female.jpg|Dresden 7 File:ChestDruidFemale.jpg|Druid File:ChestEgyptianFemale.jpg|Egyptian File:ChestEgyptianSorcererFemale.jpg|Egyptian Sorcerer File:ChestElectricFemale.jpg|Electric File:ChestFerrisAircraftHoodieFemale.jpg|Ferris Aircraft Hoodie File:ChestFlamesFemale.jpg|Flames File:ChestFlashMuseumT-ShirtFemale.jpg|Flash Museum T-Shirt File:ChestFlexsuitFemale.jpg|Flexsuit File:ChestFormalFemale.jpg|Formal File:ChestFour-LeafCloverHoodieFemale.jpg|Four-Leaf Clover Hoodie File:ChestFourthWorldFemale.jpg|Fourth World File:ChestGadgeteerFemale.jpg|Gadgeteer File:ChestGardner-styleFemale.jpg|Gardner-style File:ChestGreco-RomanFemale.jpg|Greco-Roman File:ChestGreenLanternHoodieFemale.jpg|Green Lantern Hoodie File:ChestHackAttackFemale.jpg|Hack Attack File:ChestHawaiianFemale.jpg|Hawaiian File:ChestHawkmanHoodieFemale.jpg|Hawkman Hoodie File:ChestHighCollarFemale.jpg|High Collar File:ChestHighVoltageFemale.jpg|High Voltage File:ChestIceFemale.jpg|Ice File:ChestInsectoidFemale.jpg|Insectoid File:ChestJahKirFemale.jpg|Jah Kir File:ChestJesterFemale.jpg|Jester File:ChestJokerHoodieFemale.jpg|Joker Hoodie File:ChestKabukiFemale.jpg|Kabuki File:ChestKryptonianCommanderFemale.jpg|Kryptonian Commander File:ChestKungFuGiFemale.jpg|Kung-Fu Gi File:ChestLexCorpFemale.jpg|LexCorp (Style) File:ChestLexCorpT-ShirtFemale.jpg|LexCorp T-Shirt File:ChestLoboHoodieFemale.jpg|Lobo Hoodie File:ChestMSlimlineFemale.jpg|M Slimline File:ChestMSuit.jpg|M Suit (Male Only) File:ChestMartianManhunterHoodieFemale.jpg|Martian Manhunter Hoodie File:ChestMetalheadFemale.jpg|Metalhead File:ChestMilitaryTechFemale.jpg|Military Tech File:ChestMysticEnergyFemale.jpg|Mystic Energy File:ChestNecromancerFemale.jpg|Necromancer File:ChestNewGenesisFemale.jpg|New Genesis File:.jpg|None File:ChestNthMetalBattlesuitFemale.jpg|Nth-Metal Battlesuit File:ChestOnePiece.jpg|One Piece (Female Only) File:ChestParamilitaryFemale.jpg|Paramilitary File:ChestPlantFemale.jpg|Plant File:ChestPower.jpg|Power (Female Only) File:ChestPyramidSlimlineFemale.jpg|Pyramid Slimline File:ChestRaptorInfiltratorFemale.jpg|Raptor Infiltrator File:ChestRemoraFemale.jpg|Remora File:ChestRetroTechFemale.jpg|Retro Tech File:ChestReverseSlimlineFemale.jpg|Reverse Slimline File:ChestSTARExFemale.jpg|STAR Ex File:ChestSTARLabsHoodieFemale.jpg|STAR Labs Hoodie File:ChestSTARLabsJacketFemale.jpg|STAR Labs Jacket File:ChestSTEELsuitMK-1Female.jpg|STEELsuit MK-1 File:ChestSchoolyardFemale.jpg|Schoolyard File:ChestShieldedRobotFemale.jpg|Shielded Robot File:ChestShortSleeveSlimlineFemale.jpg|Short-Sleeve Slimline File:ChestSlimlineFemale.jpg|Slimline File:ChestSnakeFemale.jpg|Snake File:NoneFemale.jpg|Sports Bra (Female Only) File:ChestSteampunkFemale.jpg|Steampunk File:ChestStrapScales.jpg|Strap Scales (Male Only) File:ChestStreakSlimlineFemale.jpg|Streak Slimline File:ChestStreetFemale.jpg|Street File:ChestSuperboyHoodieFemale.jpg|Superboy Hoodie File:ChestSupermanHoodieFemale.jpg|Superman Hoodie File:ChestTSlimlineFemale.jpg|T Slimline File:ChestT-ShirtFemale.jpg|T-Shirt File:ChestTankTopFemale.jpg|Tank Top File:ChestTechNinjaFemale.jpg|Tech Ninja File:ChestTrenchCoatFemale.jpg|Trench Coat File:ChestTriangles.jpg|Triangles (Male Only) File:ChestUrbanBusinessFemale.jpg|Urban Business File:ChestUrbanSlickFemale.jpg|Urban Slick File:ChestVirtuousKnightFemale.jpg|Virtuous Knight File:ChestVSuit.jpg|V Suit (Male Only) File:ChestVoodooFemale.jpg|Voodoo File:ChestWarriorofSpringFemale.jpg|Warrior of Spring File:ChestWayneTechT-ShirtFemale.jpg|WayneTech T-Shirt File:ChestWizardlyFemale.jpg|Wizardly File:ChestZonewalkerFemale.jpg|Zonewalker See Also * Hoodies * T-Shirts Trivia *The None style is only available for Non-Human Skin Styles. For human skins the chest style is deferred to Sports Bra for females Category:Styles Category:Chest Category:Chest Styles